Confusion
by readingandwriting4eva
Summary: This is just a one-shot I made to make up for my deleted stories ;p Read as to how Bella over comes her doubts about Edward and how the ever so sweet Edward helps her all the while helping himself to the shyness and sweet bundle of Bella! (i know i'm not making any sense but i'm trying to be nice and sweet so yea -.-)


Bella couldn't explain what she was beginning to feel, but every time she saw her best friend, her heart began skipping beats. Bella was convinced that her vampire change was messing with her heart, but no effects like this had happened in 6 years. She'd sought out help from Charlie but he waved her off with a crooked smile, telling Bella that he was 'too old to be dealing with the problems of the young'. That led Bella to confront Edward she figured that if she was feeling something like this, than Edward must be too.

Edward didn't speak for a long time after Bella finished explaining what she was feeling, which irritated her to all ends. Bella became very impatient with him, and stormed off to find Esme, to see if the sweet lady could explain what was happening to her. After a long conversation full of indirect messages, Esme finally explained what she was feeling was love.

* * *

Bella POV  
"Love..." I repeated, over and over, trying to make sense of it as I walked around our meadow 'Love, how can I be in love with Edward?' Normally, if I needed to clear my head I would go hunting… wait that's it! I'll go hunting. I fled from the meadow and sniffed the air smelling an elk near a stream, I rushed and crouched down ready to pounce "steady…steady" I whispered to myself and positioned myself to an exact angle that would make sure I didn't see the elk's face. I still couldn't bare to see the light flicker away from the animals eye! I jumped high casting a shadow above just as the elk sprang I froze. I was in love with him. The animal flew past the stream I'd missed it, I had thought of Edward and missed my aim DAMMIT I never miss my aim! Now I would have to go back to the house with an empty stomach and still un-cleared mind.  
~End of Bella POV~

* * *

The girl strolled into the house, to find everyone sitting in the family room. None of them realized that she'd even come back, well, everyone except Edward.

* * *

Edward POV  
After having Bella so openly confront me about her feelings, I'd found myself questioning my own feelings for her. I'd often thought about having a mate, but I could never see myself with anyone but Bella. I mean when she came to live with us as a foreign exchange student I vowed not to pay attention to her but as soon as she stepped in I was astounded by her sweet scent I grew this weird hunger for her blood and that's when I bit her…I was the oldest and knew how to control my blood lust better than anyone but I forgot all that Carsile had taught me and just bit her…transforming her. God she had been so mad when she woke up but after she started to trust me and before everyone knew it we became close friends. And now that she had told me about her feelings I decided to do something about it, but what could I do. There was no one to ask about it, especially not my brothers! They would've teased me forever!  
~End of Edward POV~

* * *

The boy stood up, after he saw the brown-headed girl return. He walked over to her and without saying a word took her by the wrist and guided her over to the back door and far away into the trees that she had just come out of.

* * *

Bella POV  
"Hey, Edward, what are you doing?" I struggled to get my arm free, but Edward was so much bigger and stronger than me, that he easily overpowered. "Edward, answer me!"

* * *

Edward POV  
I ignored her comments, sometimes I wished she would just go along with things without asking questions. But then again, the fact that Bella was so upfront and confident was one of the things I loved about her. I led us to our meadow and let go of her wrist and turned to face the girl.

* * *

"Edward, why did you drag me here?" However much the girl loved him, he could be so stubborn at times.  
"I have something to tell you, so just be quiet and listen, okay?" Bella nodded in response, he sounded so serious.  
Edward didn't know how to tell her, he was never good at words. How could he tell her his feelings, he knew there would be no words to explain what he felt, so he went for something he knew would tell Bella his feelings without actually saying them.  
"Close your eyes Bella." The girl frowned.  
"Why?"  
"Bella" the man groaned, Bella sighed obviously in response and closed her eyes slowly 'What is he planning on doing?' she thought  
As slowly as he could, Edward inched closer to Bella. It was only now that he realized just how small she was compared to him, the top of her forehead was level with his lips. He couldn't help but think how perfectly her body would fit into his. He slowly bent his neck so his mouth was hovering over her cheek bone. Should he kiss her there? 'No' holding his breath, Edward moved further down the girl's face, appreciating every inch of skin. Finally he found her lips; he could feel her breath on his cheek.

Slowly, and tentatively Edward brushed his lips against hers. But the heat that both of them felt during that moment, pushed them both to move in again, this time greedily. Bella attempted to let Edward in as far she could, letting his tongue brush past her lips and her teeth, till he found hers. Edward's hand moved quickly up her torso, till they found the middle of her waist. Bella's hands moved equally fast as his and wrapped around the back his neck.

* * *

Edward POV  
I dipped her back, eager to take more of Bella for myself. The girl willing let herself fall into my arms. My hands moved further around, to the small of her back. I couldn't hold back anymore, I let my fingers find their way under her shirt. She groaned slightly and I smirked pleased with the way my touch affected her.

* * *

Bella POV  
I felt completely helpless, normally I wouldn't be this easily manipulated, but his sheer touch had triggered something in me that I hadn't known was possible. The sexy vampire knew this and took full advantage of it. As one hand moved up my body, his other hand found its way outside of my shirt and onto the nape of my neck. He dipped me back further, and deeply kissed me. I pulled back momentarily, with Edward still holding me in position; I looked him dead in the eye and saw something that I'd never seen before, it was so intense that it spread throughout me almost immediately.  
~End of Bella POV~

* * *

She pushed herself closer into his body, and slowly kissed her way up his neck till she found his jaw. Bella traced his jaw line with her tongue for moment, before Edward found his way to her lips and kissed down hard and passionately. Bella moaned as Edward bit down on her lip.

* * *

Edward POV

I found pleasure in the noises Bella kept making. The slight moans she made as I pushed my tongue past hers and the groans as I pulled her closer till it seemed physically impossible to get any deeper into each other.

~End of Edward POV~

* * *

The heat of the kiss radiated through their bodies and seemed to surround them. Bella couldn't take much more of it; she was becoming greedy for his touch and knew her lust couldn't be satisfied by his hands alone. The girl moved her hands from his neck to the bottom of his torso, where she found the bottom of his midnight blue shirt. Bella lifted it slowly, letting her hands trace the sides of his body. She slowly lifted it off of his body, breaking the kiss only for a moment, before he had latched back onto her lips. She let her hands trace every muscle and contour on his chest, before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck again.  
Edward pulled her up, quickly removing Bella's shirt; breaking their kiss for only a moment again before the girl jumped up, and wrapped her legs tightly around him. He felt her weight move comfortably into his hands as he knelt down and laid her down on the ground. She fell back slowly, with Edward having complete control over her body. Edward pulled up to look down at the beautiful girl that was lying beneath him. He smiled down slightly, something felt so right about this, the girl returned the sentiment, before reaching up to his neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

Neither of them knew how long they'd spent there, but the hot blooded male was becoming impatient, he needed all of her to be his. On instinct, he reached down and began to undo her leggings, she moaned as if she knew what he planned on doing next. Edward removed them slowly, kissing his way down her stomach as he did. With every touch of his lips, Bella sighed with pleasure. As soon as he'd removed them he made his way back up to lips. The girl purred as his hands moved up the top of her thighs.

* * *

Bella POV  
Filled with anticipation, she rolled Edward over onto his back. He'd so easily manipulated her body; she wanted to know if she could do the same to him. He looked up to find my petit frame crawling over his body, moving down his torso. As quickly as I could, l undid his leggings and pulled them down slowly, making him feel every movement of my hands. I glanced at his face, to see if I'd had the same effect on him, his head was rolled back and his mouth open. I traced the side of his legs with soft, innocent kisses, hearing his groans. "Do you like that?" I asked him.  
I looked up at Edward's face, I didn't understand what was happening but the feelings that were creating in me had turned me into someone else. Edward sat up so that they we were leveled with each other, he moved his lips to the side of my face. Gently, he bit down on my ear, his lips curling into his cocky smirk when he heard the purr I made with pleasure. Then, as quietly as he could he whispered in my ear something so sweet that it made me gasp with delight.  
"I love you".  
**AN:** Well as I promised a sweet one-shot to make up for the deleted stories! I hope ya guys liked it and tell me if you want another chapter or not. Also tell me if you want it rated m or not! But if you want it to remain a T rated one-shot then I'm cool with that too! Also I apologize for any mistakes I'm still looking for a beta. So review and I will post up my next chapter of Paradise or Hell as soon as i find a beta -.-


End file.
